I wanna finish my letter!
by Fate no Ito
Summary: Ed wants to write a letter to Rose to ask her on a date. However, it seems the whole world is against him writing it! One-shot. EdRose. AU


A/N: I have decided to write an EdRose fic! I will delete that crappy Fullmetal Alchemist drabble fic I have because no one is reviewing it! Oh no! Lol. Read, review and enjoy the whole AU-randomness of it all. Btw, I watch the Japanese version and is currently, like all FMA fans, waiting for the movie to come out in July 23. Yes, it comes out on July 23, the same day as Sasuke's b-day!

Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like Arakawa Hiromu?

Timeline: Around the time they left Lior after the Cornello-two episode arc

FIC START

Ed was writing a letter addressed to Rose. He was starting to fall for her ever since, well, ever since they left Lior! Anywho, he was writing a letter asking if he would go on a date with her when Al came clunking into his room.

"Nii-san!"

Ed nearly choked. He grabbed the letter, folded it as quickly as possible, and stuffed it into his pocket. "Er, what, Al?"

Al stared at his brother suspiciously. "Um, what are you hiding?" He started to reach for the pocket where Ed was keeping the letter addressed to Rose when Ed stood up and marched quickly to the door. "It's nothing! I'm just...er...writing a novel or something to get more money! Yeah!"

"But, nii-san. We get a lot of money since your a state alchemist. Any more and we'll be robbed." Al cocked his head to one side like a little puppy dog or kitty cat when they're confused. It's so kawaii!

Ed scowled. "Do you think we're weak enough so that we can be robbed?" He crossed his arms. "Why did you come anyway?"

"No reason. Just wanted to check up on you."

"Knock next time." growled Ed. He gestured to the door and with a sigh of defeat, the giant armor known as Alphonse left the room. Good! Ed took out the crumpled letter, smoothed it out and continued writing. Damn! The pen was clogged! Pens are Lisenbul weren't as great as the ones at Central. Clapping his hands, he un-clogged the pen using alchemy and was about to continue when his fighting nerves tingled.

Immediatly stuffing the letter back into his pocket and stood up, only to fall again as a chair crashed into his face. "ED!" screamed a familiar voice.

"What is it, Winry?" he demanded sourly, rubbing his face.

"I heard you using alchemy! Did you transform the automail I slaved for 10 weeks over? It's perfect! I pulled the lifeline on your hand longer, it's made a bit stronger, it's a little lighter so it's kinda easy to break. You always transform it! Gun, knife, scimitar!" ranted the blonde mechanist. She tugged at the bottom of her black t-shirt as she ended with a screech, "THE NEXT TIME I HEAR OR SEE YOU TRANSFORMING MY PRECIOUS AUTOMAIL, I SWEAR I WILL SMITE YOU DEAD!" She waved a wrench above her head as she did so.

Ed didn't know how to respond except nod. "Oh, by the way, what were you writing?" Winry asked, her voice back to pleasant-Winry.

"I was writing a letter to the Colonel." lied Ed. Winry just stared at him in a suspicious way before shrugging and leaving the room, slamming the door so hard it made the whole house shake.

Ed was about to take out the letter when the phone rang. "DAMMIT!" he screamed. He grabbed the phone and practically yelled into the other line. "WHAT?"

"Hagane no. It's Mustang here. I want to ask you something. Come to my office right now."

"Your office is in Central, smartass! I can't go there, right now!" Ed snapped, eager to get back to working on the letter.

"Hagane no!" Mustang had hung up a second after Ed called him a smartass and his voice was behind him. He looked all cheerful-like with Hawkeye and Havoc behind him.

"Edward-kun, what a pleasant surprise." Hawkeye said. Which was just stupid cause they were coming over to meet him and if they didn't meet him then that would be a surprise. However, making this trip with the thought of seeing him in mind, is just not a surprise if, after the trip, you see him cause the point of going from Central to Lisenbul was to see Ed! Did I confuse you? No? Yes? Whatever.

"WHAT IS IT, COLONEL!" screeched Ed, his head turning all big like they do in cartoons. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M FRIGGING BUSY? WHY DID YOU BRING LT. HAWKEYE AND LT. HAVOC? DON'T TELL ME THERE'S SOME SORT OF DERANGED HOMUNCULI THING ON THE LOOSE AGAIN! I-" But Mustang stopped his rant by snapping his fingers and making a quick blaze.

"Shut up, Hagane no." Mustang snapped. Ed did what he was told after a small grumble. Mustang scowled and looked as if he was gonna start a rant of his own when he suddenly burst into smiles. "Hagane no! I heard your admiring someone! Who is it?"

Completly surprised, Ed was like, 'huh?' Havoc and Hawkeye grinned at this childlike reaction.

Mustang scratched his chin thoughtfully. "It can't be someone who has met me or is my age. Otherwise, why would you admire her? It's obvious that all the girls who have met me or forbidden for you; they're too busy thinking up ways to get me to go on dates with them!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" screeched Ed.

"That's the reason I'm here. Yoohoo!" Havoc waved his hand and the camera zoomed to him. "See, I've been working for the Colonel for Hiromu Arakawa knows how long. That's why I understand him. Lt. Hawkeye does too but I'm a better translator! Anyway, what he means is that he's infintely more popular and hot than you are. That's why anybody who's seen Colonel Mustang will fall for him. And not you. Or me, for that matter." Havoc scratched his head thoughtfully, thinking about all the times Mustang stole girlfriends from him. Oh well. Better luck next time.

After a one-sided conversation of Mustang asking to see who the secret person was, he gave up and left in a puff of smoke. Hawkeye and Havoc left the room to make their way to the station.

Ed exploded a bit after they left. "ARGH! IT'S LIKE EVERYBODY WANTS TO STOP ME FROM FINISHING MY LETTER! FIRST AL, THEN WINRY, THEN MUSTANG AND HAWKEYE AND HAVOC! GEEZ! ALL I WANT IS TO GO ON A DATE WITH ROSE!"  
"I accept!"

"Huh?" Ed looked up to see Rose standing there happily. "I accept!" Rose laughed.

"Really?" Ed grinned. He rushed forwards, took Rose's arm and walked her out, chatting along the way. Yay! They were girlfriend and boyfriend now!

A/N: Well? Like it? It's kinda one-sided since I didn't put anything about Rose having feelings for Ed. This is very AU, since Ed didn't exactly go back to Lisenbul after they left Lior. I was gonna make it so that Rose and Ed went on the date AFTER they fought and killed all the Homunculi. Since this is AU, after all. But Rose had a baby then and it would be awkward, so, yeah. Read and review please! I might make a sequel!


End file.
